Innocent and Harmless
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Set during 3x17. In a way, it is Blaine being the jealous boyfriend. But really, it's mostly about how selfish Blaine is being; he's dumping everything on Kurt when he should be dumping it on himself. This whole situation made Blaine realize everything, T


_**A/N: Can I just say that as a strong Seblaine fan, this week's episode of Glee that had major Klaine in it was one of my favorites. I know, that makes no sense whatsoever, but I loved it! I loved Chandler, I loved the Klaine fight, and their songs—Blaine in 'It's Not Right, But It's Okay', HOTTEST THING—and their ending locker scene; all it was great, and though Sebastian wasn't exactly in the episode, he was mentioned multiple times which made me happy! So yay Glee! WHAHOO! Anyways…in Klaine's fight, Blaine told Kurt that he didn't like Sebastian and their text messages were 'Family Friendly.' Um…hello, Blaine…IT'S SEBASTIAN! When has he ever said or done something 'family friendly'? So this got my juices flowin' and wala! The Seblaine confrontation that all us lovers wanted!**_

_**Damn that's a long A/N…I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**They were friends. Sebastian and Blaine are friends. That's it. If anything, their flirting was harmless because hello, Blaine has Kurt and loves him dearly. Blaine never flirts back to Sebastian, but the taller boy does it enough for the both of them. Sebastian is one of the bluntest people that Blaine has ever met. He's got this whole 'I usually get what I want before I even have to ask' thing going on, and sometimes it's a bit extreme, but Blaine doesn't mind. He can easily tell Sebastian when he crosses any lines—which Blaine made up when he decided to give his friendship with Sebastian a go—and he could easily tell Sebastian to stop talking to him all together if needed. Of course, Blaine doesn't want to do that. He likes Sebastian; as a friend…**_

Seeing as they are 'friends,' Blaine met up with Sebastian for their usual Wednesday coffee get together at the Lima Bean. Just the fact that Sebastian makes the long trip from Westerville to get a few cups of coffee with him shows Blaine just how committed Sebastian could be. Blaine likes to think that Sebastian just thinks highly of their friendship, but there's always that voice in the back of his head telling Blaine that he's a naive fool and that Sebastian makes the trip because he wants in his pants. While that is true, Blaine could tell that if Sebastian did want Blaine, his feelings for him ran a lot deeper than just 'lust.' Sebastian could actually care for Blaine; that's what made their friendship so risky. Blaine could handle the flirting and comments; he could easily push those aside and take them as compliments but nothing serious. But if Sebastian actual does care for Blaine, it might be harder to ignore it.

Once the two boys have their coffee orders in hand and are seated at a table, Blaine goes into full detail about his fight with Kurt the day before. Last night, Blaine felt the need to call Sebastian and spill his guts out to him, but he didn't want to put full depth into it over the phone. Why Blaine choice Sebastian, of all people, to confide in, Blaine wasn't sure. But he did, and now he owed Sebastian more of an explanation.

Sebastian only has two things to say after Blaine is done talking.  
One, "You have a lot of issues, my friend," and two, "Family friendly? Family Friendly? If my texts are 'family friendly' I could only imagine what X rated stuff is in your mind."

Blaine's glad that's all Sebastian said at first. He expected Sebastian to call him a hypocrite, because really, Blaine was. Kurt was only texting that Chandler guy, not even flirting back to him; what has Blaine been doing with Sebastian if anything but? Kurt barely even knew this guy; Sebastian almost blinded Blaine. If anything, the situation with Blaine and Sebastian is a lot worse than Kurt and Chandler. Of course, Chandler's text messages to Kurt are cute at most and a hell a lot cheesy. Sebastian's, however, never fails in making Blaine's whole body blush and burn hot. Chandler's texts compared to Sebastian's are nothing but elementary school crush talk.

The pair are halfway through their first cups when Sebastian leans forward in his seat to give Blaine almost insulted and disappointed gaze. "Family Friendly?" he asks again, his face cringing at the words. Blaine lets out a sigh, unable to say anything, and takes a long sip of his coffee no matter how much it burns going down his throat. "Honestly, Blaine, I'm insulted." Sebastian leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. It makes Blaine roll his eyes; Sebastian takes his 'skills,' as he puts them, very seriously. "I mean, how is 'When I picture you in my head, you're down on your knees and you're not begging.' 'Family friendly'?" Sebastian air quoted with his fingers. The comment made Blaine's ears go red in seconds, which busted Sebastian's ego just a little more.

"_**Okay; maybe family friendly isn't exactly the right words to use," Blaine shrugged as he peered over at the corner of the room. For some reason, he's been unable to look Sebastian in the eye all day. "But I was trying to prove appoint, not dig myself a grave."**_

"_**Yeah, but family friendly?" Sebastian's voice squeaks a little. It makes Blaine smile despite the fact that he's trying so hard not to. "Maybe I should bump it up a little bit next time," Sebastian says with a smirk. Blaine can't help it anymore; he starts to chuckle, and soon, that turns into his bashful school boy laugh that makes Sebastian smile. And when Sebastian smiles, like really smiles, it means something. The closest thing to a smile for Sebastian is a smirk; Blaine's lucky to see the real thing every once in a while.**_

"_**No, don't," Blaine takes a sip of his coffee to try and make his smile die down. "I think I'm in enough trouble with Kurt as it is."  
"What were you doing looking through his phone anyways?" Sebastian frowned, "I thought your relationship was based on trust…and rainbows," Sebastian adds that last part with an amused grin.**_

"_**Very funny," Blaine shakes his head. "I don't know what I was thinking going through his phone like that. It just kept going off, and I checked to see if it was his dad or Carol or someone who could try to be contacting him with an emergency or something. But when I saw it said 'Chandler,' a name Kurt never even mentioned before, I sort of…I don't know…found myself checking to see what it said."**_

"_**Bad Blaine, bad," Sebastian teased by slapping Blaine's hand that rests on the table. Blaine tries not to smile. "Personally, I don't see the big deal. I mean, from what you said, this Chandler kid is no threat. And no offence, but Kurt is kind of right," There's that thing that Blaine was dreading. Sebastian was about to call him out on being a hypocrite. "You and I talk all the time, I mean, we're here every Wednesday for crying out loud."**_

"_**Yeah, I know," Blaine looked down at the coffee cup with shame.  
"It's not cheating, Blaine. It's innocent; harmless."  
And then Blaine finds himself saying something he never meant to say out loud; he's been thinking it forever, wanting to say it for a while now, but knows he shouldn't. **_

"_**Is our text messages innocent? Harmless?"  
The question catches Sebastian by surprise. His eyebrows lift as his eyes widen a bit. He's not sure how to answer that. He could tell from the look on Blaine's face that he's just been dying to ask Sebastian about it. He could also tell that Blaine is secretly hoping Sebastian says no. **_

"_**Of course they are," Sebastian says with a false smirk. His friendship with Blaine means the world to him. He's never been this happy before. Having someone as great as Blaine even want to be friends with someone like Sebastian just doesn't add up in Seb's mind, but somehow, Blaine's here. Blaine's his friend. Maybe his only true friend if Sebastian's being honest. He doesn't want to lose that; of course he wants more from Blaine. He's far past the sexual longing, and crush phase by now; Sebastian has real, true, genuine feelings for Blaine Anderson; but having Blaine as a friend is better than not having Blaine at all, so Sebastian will have to settle.**_

_**While Sebastian's trying to keep that smirk in place—he even lets out a breathy, nervous chuckle—he could see Blaine's eyes frown a bit. Even though it's not that answer Blaine necessarily wanted, it's what he needed. Blaine's in love with Kurt. If something is going on with him and Sebastian, that could ruin everything; not only his relationship with Kurt, but with Sebastian too. So, for the safety of both relationships, it's best if Blaine agrees that there is nothing to worry about; how could he convince Kurt that there is nothing going on if Blaine isn't convinced himself?**_

"_**Good," Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat; even with all that said, he can't help but feel disappointed. Why he wanted his friend to have secret feelings for him, he'll never fully know, but he does. That's the true reason why Blaine is a hypocrite. "Just wondering." He passes off a smile. Sebastian nods once and looks away from the boy across from him while gauging down the drink in his hand. It's taking everything in Sebastian's system not to blurt out that he's a horrible liar and he's desperately in love with Blaine.**_

_**Of course his text messages aren't innocent and harmless. Of course Kurt should be protective over his boyfriend with someone like Sebastian talking to Blaine in that manner. Of course those messages aren't 'normal' or 'average.' It's not like Sebastian goes around texting everyone of his friends messages like the one he mentioned; he used to, because he doesn't exactly have friends, more like play things or people he'd like to turn into play things. But Sebastian's done with that part of his life; he hasn't stepped into a gay bar in months. If he wants a drink, he goes to a normal bar with his fake ID and lets girls hit on him while secretly gay guys watch him from a far. Sebastian hasn't hooked up with someone in what feels like forever; he hasn't kissed anyone either. Blaine has broken Sebastian; it's sad, almost.**_

_**The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Blaine is nervously tapping the side of his coffee cup while his other hand fiddles with his ear. Sebastian's foot is going 'Thumper' on the poor floor's ass while his pointer finger is tapping the table just as annoyingly. Both boys are looking in opposite directions, not wanting to look each other. If they do, both of them would crumble apart, and something would happen that they both would regret. At least, Blaine would regret it. **_

"_**I need a refill." Sebastian said quickly before he raced off to the counter line. Blaine let out a long sigh; he didn't realize he had held his breath that whole time. Right now, Blaine wants to explode. He's never been in a situation like this before. His relationship with Kurt is a model one; Sebastian's right. It's based on trust—minus the rainbows—and honesty. But right now, Blaine doesn't feel very trustworthy or honest. He feels more like he's about to throw up or pass out; possibly both.**_

_**He realizes now why he over reacted about Kurt's text messages from Chandler. Blaine knows that he's doing the same thing with Sebastian for the same reasons Kurt is. Sebastian's compliments and flirting makes Blaine feel wanted and special. Kurt had said that Chandler makes him feel the exact same way; except, maybe Blaine feels it too much with Sebastian while Kurt doesn't. That's why he's worried so much over Kurt's friendship with Chandler. It's hard to explain in words…**_

The way Blaine sees it is like this: Chandler is Sebastian and Kurt is Blaine. While Chandler likes Kurt, Sebastian is only Blaine's friend. Both situations claim to be completely innocent. Only Blaine knows his situation isn't innocent because he feels something he shouldn't for Sebastian. Blaine's afraid because he doesn't want Kurt to feel that same way for Chandler. 

_**In a way, it is Blaine being the jealous boyfriend. But really, it's mostly about how selfish Blaine is being; he's dumping everything on Kurt when he should be dumping it on himself. This whole situation made Blaine realize everything.**_

_**Because his text messages with Sebastian aren't family friendly.**_

_**They aren't innocent, and they aren't harmless.**_


End file.
